Un regard qui changea tout
by CherryAnderson
Summary: Après un accident, la vie de Blaine changea, mais sa rencontre avec un jeune homme a la voix pure lui rendit gout a la musique... et en la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien est a moi, tout a RIB

* * *

_**Un regard qui changea tout**_

Assis sur son siège, Blaine Anderson se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Ses amis l'avaient presque forcé à venir voir cette comédie musicale de l'école voisine. Mais Blaine n'aimait pas les comédies musicales, plus depuis ce fameux jour de mars. C'était la première fois qu'il retournait voir une telle représentation mais à cet instant, il regrettait d'avoir dit oui. Il aimerait être chez lui avec son chat, entendre sa mère crier après son frère qui n'a pas fait ses devoirs ou encore entendre les voisins se disputer car ça l'intéressait toujours quand il n'avait rien à faire. Mais au lieu de ça, il était assis au premier rang de la comédie musicale d'un lycée minable juste parce que le petit frère d'un de ses amis y jouait. Blaine passa une petite partie du spectacle à jouer sur son téléphone. Même s'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait. Il appuyait sur toutes les touches juste afin d'émettre un petit bip, lui prouvant que ce téléphone était bien présent dans ses mains. Ses amis ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Mais il pourrait au moins faire semblant de s'y intéresser. Les bip incéssant de son téléphone commençait à énerver quelques voisins. Mais Blaine n'arrêta pas pour autant. Le spectacle touchait presque à sa fin et Blaine n'avait pas levé la tête une seule fois vers la scène, en signe d'intéressement. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien qu'il lève la tête. Mais la dernière chanson le fit changer d'avis. Sa tête se releva si rapidement qu'il en eu presque le tournis. Heureusement qu'il était assis. Ses yeux étaient entrain de fixer la scène, dans le vide. Blaine eu des frissons dans tout le corps tant la voix qu'il entendait était magnifique, pure. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel. L'un de ses amis se demandait même si Blaine n'était pas mort sur place tellement il était immobile. Il dû le secouer plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réagisse.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? grogna Blaine.  
-J'ai cru que t'étais mort. Tu bougeais plus! Lança Wes.  
-T'as mal cru. Maintenant laisse moi dormir!"

Mais Wes savait très bien que Blaine n'était pas entrain de dormir les yeux grands ouverts. Même si ça lui arrivait souvent. Non il était frappé par la beauté de la voix du garçon sur scène. Et Wes a voulu emmener Blaine car il savait que son ami réagirait comme ça. Ce garçon c'est une connaissance de Wes. Ils ont fréquenté la même école primaire. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas revu au collège et ni au lycée. Wes a vu son nom par hasard, quand Jeff leur a donné les flyers pour le spectacle de son petit frère. Au début, ils n'avaient pas voulu en parler à Blaine, encore trop fragile, mais Wes pensait que c'était la solution pour le faire changer d'avis. Et il espère vraiment avoir réussi. Blaine était assez renfermé et il savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien sur ce qu'il a ressenti durant cette interprétation mais son comportement disait tout. Et ça lui suffit. Blaine était toujours souriant, optimiste, avant. Mais l'incident qui changea son futur, le changea lui aussi. Blaine a eu du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Il ne s'était pas préparé à subir ça -comment si quelqu'un pouvait l'être- et il dût réapprendre à vivre. Heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour le soutenir mais ça ne lui a pas suffit. Il se sent toujours vide, inutile. Et même si Wes lui disait le contraire, Blaine restait renfermé et n'écoutait pas. Wes se sentait mal pour lui. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé mais la vie a parfois des surprises qu'on n'attend pas.  
Le reste de la chanson, Blaine avait baissé la tête à nouveau mais Wes remarqua ses doigts bouger en rythme avec la musique. Il n'avait pas cessé d'écouter, il ne le montrait pas, c'est tout. A la fin du titre, toute la salle se leva pour applaudir, toute la salle sauf Blaine. Il se contentait juste d'applaudir. Les lumières de la scène s'éteignèrent tandis que celle de salle s'allumèrent. Wes attrapa la main de Blaine. Il se leva et suivit son ami de très près, tout en gardant sa main dans la sienne. Une fois hors de la salle, Blaine posa juste une main sur l'épaule de Wes.

"-Les gars, je vais voir mon frère, vous venez? demanda Jeff.  
-Avec plaisir! Moi je viens! S'exclama Sebastian.  
-Blaine? Tu veux?  
-Je m'en fiche.  
-On y va alors."

Wes, Sebastian et les autres warblers suivaient Jeff qui se dirigeait vers les coulisses. Il ouvrit une grande porte en bois clair et tout le monde entra. Un vigile lui demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là. Jeff lui explique rapidement et le vigile s'écarte. Le petit frère de jeff, qui n'a qu'un an de moins que les warblers, aperçut rapidement son frère arriver en compagnie de ses amis. Il s'éloigna de ses propres amis afin de le rejoindre. Il serra tout le monde dans ses bras sauf Blaine. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

"-Vous avez aimé? demanda le frère de Jeff.  
-C'était super! Vous chantez tous tellement bien!  
-Ce qui est sûr c'est que tu seras le prochain warbler! lança Wes.  
-Ca serait un honneur pour moi!"

Ils discutèrent encore un instant puis Jeff alla voir les autres membres de la comédie musicale, qu'il connaissait, pour les féliciter. Wes en profita pour aller voir son ami. Il avait bien changé depuis tout ce temps mais l'asiatique le reconnaissait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais perdu de vu. Il avait un an de plus que Wes et les warblers mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il restait très enfantin. En voyant Wes il poussa un petit cris de surprise avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Blaine tenait toujours l'épaule de Wes.

"-Kurt! Je suis vraiment ravi de te voir! Ca fait si longtemps!  
-Oui! La primaire, tu te rends compte? T'as pas changé dis donc! Enfin, t'as vieilli mais bon.  
-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment! Toi en tout cas tu as bien changé et qu'en positif bien sûr!  
-Euh Wes? murmura Blaine.  
-Oh mince! Kurt, je te présente Blaine, mon meilleur ami. Blaine, c'est Kurt, un ami d'enfance.  
-Salut. Lança faiblement Blaine.  
- Enchanté! dit Kurt tout en lui tendant une main."

Mais Wes lui fait signe qu'il peut la baisser. Blaine ne la serrerait pas. Kurt lança un regard interrogateur mais Wes secoua la tête. Il lui expliquerait plus tard. Il profita de ces retrouvailles pour lui demander son numéro de portable afin qu'ils puissent se revoir une autre fois. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Blaine en eu marre et qu'il veuille rentrer. Wes salua alors Kurt et retourna auprès des warblers. Il leur explique en deux mots qu'ils vont rentrer et qu'il raccompagne Blaine étant donné qu'il est venu sans Jolly. Elle était blessée et elle était encore chez le vétérinaire. Elle manquait énormement à Blaine qui la considérait comme une amie. Tout le monde les salua et ils s'en allèrent. Ils traversèrent les coulisses avant de rejoindre le couloir. Il était vide à présent. Tous les spectateurs étaient déjà partis. Et c'était mieux comme ça. Les bouchons lors des sorties de spectacle, de cinéma, rien de pire! Wes détestait être comprimé dans une foule et encore moins quand il était avec Blaine. Il avait toujours peur qu'il se perde dans la foule. Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver à la voiture de Wes, garée sur le parking du lycée. La représentation se passé directement dans la salle de spectacle du lycée. A Dalton il en avait une encore plus grande. Wes adorait chanter sur cette grande scène avec ses amis. C'était leur moment de gloire à eux, pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'une chanson. Il savait que jamais il ne deviendrait une star de broadway et il voulait profiter de ses moments là. Blaine, quant à lui, avait toujours espérer percer dans le milieu de la musique. Il avait une voix d'enfer, il faisait tous les solos des warblers lors des concours de chorales, et savait parfaitement jouer de la guitare et du piano. Il écrivait également des chansons et Wes adorait l'écouter chanter. Mais depuis mars, Blaine n'écrivait plus, ne chantait plus et ne jouait plus. Ils étaient en première cette année et malgré ce passage au niveau supérieur, Blaine ne changea pas d'avis. On était en octobre, 6 mois déjà que Blaine ne vivait plus comme avant. Wes a tant essayé de l'aider, de lui faire oublier mais au quotidien le souvenir de ce 3 mars lui revient en pleine figure.  
Ils venaient d'arriver chez Blaine. Wes éteignit la voiture et se tourna vers Blaine.

"-Je vais rentrer seul. Dis moi juste où tu es garé.  
-Blaine, laisse moi te raccompagner.  
-Non! J'aimerais pouvoir faire certaines choses seul!"

Blaine était presque entrain de crier contre son ami. Mais Wes ne le prit pas personnellement. Il savait à quel point Blaine était en colère contre le monde à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et il avait besoin de prouver aux autres qu'il pouvait y arriver. Mais surtout se prouver à lui-même. Wes n'insista pas et le laissa sortir de la voiture sans rien dire d'autre que l'emplacement de la voiture par rapport à la porte d'entrée. Blaine contourna la voiture en s'y tenant. Une fois sur le trottoir il se tourna vers Wes, du moins il l'espérait. Il lui lança un faible merci avant de lui tourner le dos et de marcher vers sa porte d'entrée. Il n'était que 21h et la mère de Blaine devait sans doute être encore debout. Il ne chercha donc pas ses clefs dans son sac et sonna. Wes l'observait encore de sa voiture. La porte ne mis pas longtemps à s'ouvrir. Caroline, la mère de Blaine, sourit en voyant son fils. Sourire qu'il ne lui rend pas. Elle fit un petit geste de remerciement à Wes qui lui répondit avant de redémarrer. Il s'enfonça dans son siège en repensant à la soirée. Et sa voiture disparue au coin de la rue. Caroline fermait la porte derrière elle. Son fils était déjà monté dans sa chambre. Elle savait que ce soir encore elle ne pourra pas lui parler. Depuis l'incident, Blaine ne parlait presque plus à sa mère et cette dernière était plutôt habituer à une vraie pipelette. Ca lui manquait terriblement. Et la perte de son mari 10 ans auparavant, se faisait encore plus ressentir. Elle n'avait plus personne à qui parler, sur qui compter. Elle était seule et la seule personne encore présente dans sa vie, l'ignore presque chaque jour. Elle retourne dans le salon, où elle était entrain de regarder les informations. Le film de la soirée venait de commencer à l'instant. Elle se laissa tenter et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Blaine quant à lui était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit. Il avait envie d'écrire à Wes, lui demandait le numéro de Kurt mais il n'avait pas le courage. Il ne se confiait plus à son meilleur ami, il préfèrait se débrouiller de lui même sauf quand son ami lui était nécessaire. Et il détestait se dire que Wes lui était nécessaire. Mais sans lui Blaine ne pourrait pas vivre la vie qu'il vit aujourd'hui. Et jamais Blaine ne lui dira qu'il lui est plus que reconnaissant. Non, il ne veut pas s'avouer qu'il est dépendant de son ami. Il ignore comme il ignore tous les gens qui l'aident dans son quotidien. Jeff l'aide chaque soir après les cours pour réviser, comprendre ce qu'il n'a pas comprit et pour faire ses exercices mais Blaine ne le remercie jamais. Bien trop fier pour avouer que sans lui il ne serait pas passé en première, que sans lui il ne réussira pas à passer en terminale. Au fond Blaine était content que ses amis faisaient tout pour lui rendre la vie plus facile mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il se sentait si humilié chaque jour quand il devait demandé quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un car il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même.  
Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la voix de Kurt. Il avait l'impression qu'un ange était venu chanter sur cette scène. Il avait envie de l'écouter encore. Mais pour ça il savait qu'il allait être obligé de demander des informations à Wes. Il y a quelques mois il aurait tout simplement pu aller sur l'ordinateur, aller sur un réseau social et taper le nom de Kurt. Il aurait certainement pu trouver. Mais il ne peut plus. Il se déshabilla rapidement avant d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Il fermait ses yeux empêchant des larmes de couler et s'endormit très vite. Depuis l'accident, il s'endormait toujours vite. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire chez lui. Il avait un piano mais il n'y touchait plus. Il avait une guitare mais il n'y touchait plus non plus. Sa mère avait pensé à les vendre mais Wes lui répètait sans cesse qu'un jour il jouera de nouveau. Il fallait lui laisser le temps de comprendre qu'il pouvait toujours jouer. Au fond Blaine avait envie de jouer, de remonter sur scène mais il avait peur. Peur qu'autre chose lui tombe dessus. Il avait assez souffert la première fois en apprenant que sa vie serait changé à jamais alors il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre autre chose. Il n'aimait tout simplement pas se trouver proche d'une scène.  
Le lendemain, Blaine se réveilla vers 8h. C'était vendredi et il commençait à 10h. Mais aujourd'hui il pouvait récupérer Jolly. Alors il se réveilla tôt pour passer la prendre avant d'aller au lycée. Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un cintre. Il touchait les vêtements, essayait de voir s'ils pouvaient correspondre à la journée. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Il a sentit le soleil sur son visage lorsqu'il s'est approché de la fenêtre. Il enfila rapidement son pantalon gris, sa chemise a carreaux blancs et verts, et son noeud gris. Blaine était fan des noeuds. Il en portait tout le temps. Il enfila une paire de chaussettes avant de mettre ses chaussures. Il alla ensuite dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Il avait tant de fois coiffé ses cheveux avec du gel qu'il pouvait toujours le faire. A chaque fois il remerciait dieu intérieurement car il ne supportait pas de sortir avec ses bouclettes sur la tête. Une fois prêt, il alla en bas pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il emmena son sac afin d'éviter de remonter. Sa mère était là et lui avait tout préparer comme chaque matin.

"-Bonjour chéri!  
-Bonjour maman.  
-Tu as bien dormis?  
-Comme toujours."

Caroline essayait de retenir ses larmes en voyant son fils souffrir à ce point. Elle aurait voulu échanger de rôle, elle aurait voulu souffrir à se place. Mais elle ne peut pas changer ce que le destin à provoqué. Alors elle essayait juste de lui rendre la vie plus facile. Vers 9h ils s'en allèrent direction le vétérinaire. Blaine avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il aimait Jolly comme une amie, une soeur. Ce n'est qu'un chien mais pour lui c'est bien plus. Elle est là pour lui tout le temps, elle ne parle pas, elle le laisse tranquil et ça lui convient. Quand il a besoin de parler c'est à elle qu'il se confie et ça lui suffit. Le trajet n'était pas très long, le vétérinaire était tout juste à quelques rues de chez eux. Ils habitaient une petite maison très proche du centre-ville. Ils avaient déménagé cet été. Blaine avait besoin d'être proche de tout à pieds car il ne pourrait jamais conduire. Mais il était surtout content car Wes n'habitait pas très loin. Une fois devant chez le vétérinaire, Caroline contourna la voiture et ouvrit la portière à Blaine. Elle lui tendit sa main et il sortit. Il lacha sa main et s'approcha de la porte. Caroline était toujours étonné en le voyant se débrouillé sans quelqu'un et sans Jolly. Des fois elle jurerait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Mais quand son pied cogne contre un obstacle et qu'il manque de tombait, elle revient à la réalité et s'aperçoit que non, Blaine n'est plus comme avant. Aujourd'hui il s'approcha de la porte sans soucis, le trottoir était plat et rien ne traînait par terre. Il ouvrit la porte en ayant reconnu la forme de la poignet. Caroline arriva rapidement derrière lui. Il était à peine entré qu'il se dirigea de suite vers sa chienne. Elle l'avait reconnu et était entrain d'aboyer. Blaine reconnaissait le moindre son qui sortait de gueule. Il l'avait tellement entendu. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Elle était attaché avec une laisse. C'était un peu la salle d'attente pour chien. Le vétérinaire arriva avec le dossier de Jolly.

"-Bonjour Blaine, madame Anderson.  
-Bonjour, lança Caroline.  
-Jolly n'a rien de grave. Sa patte est presque guérrie et elle peut déjà marcher dessus. Donc Blaine tu peux la reprendre!  
-Merci."

Il détacha la laisse avant de la prendre en main. Jolly n'arrêtait pas de lui sauté dessus. Elle était au moins aussi contente que Blaine, si ce n'est plus. Caroline signa quelques papiers, paya et s'en alla suivit de Blaine et Jolly. Le lycée n'étant qu'à 25 min à pieds d'ici, Blaine ne monta pas dans la voiture de sa mère. Il voulait prendre l'air, profiter du soleil. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil et il salua sa mère en lui collant un baiser sur la joue et s'en alla avec Jolly. Elle resta assise dans la voiture à l'observer. Elle était fière de lui, de ce qu'il avait pu accomplir depuis son accident. Elle démarra et partit dans le sens inverse. En chemin, Blaine souriait. C'était devenu rare mais le soleil et le retour de Jolly le rendait un peu heureux. Il était surtout heureux de pouvoir mettre une veste moin épaisse que celle qu'il avait la semaine dernière à cause du froid et de la pluie. Il faisait plutôt bon aujourd'hui pour un mois d'octobre. Il n'était plus très loin du lycée quand une main aggripa son bras.

"-Wes?  
-Non, c'est Kurt. Salut!  
-Kurt? Oh euh.. Salut. Lança Blaine un peu surpris de croiser Kurt.  
-C'est ton chien?  
-Oui, c'est Jolly.  
-Excuse moi je ne veux pas paraître indiscrèt ou quoi mais Wes ne m'a rien dit sur toi...  
-Sur le fait que je suis aveugle?"

* * *

N'hésitez pas a dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Tytycy: Merci beaucoup :D Et oui, le but était de faire comprendre que Blaine était aveugle assez tard :)

Lucie: Merci de me lire :)

Klainekisses: Désolé pour le suspens :D hihi. En tout cas merci beaucoup ! et Merci de me lire :) Et oui je vais poster régulièrement d'autant que ma fic est déjà fini ;) . J'en ai d'autre qui arriveront bientôt :)

Melanou13: Merci beaucoup :D:D

Risoki: Je me suis inspiré d'une autre fiction où Blaine était aveugle. J'avais envie de faire un truc un peu différent qu'on voit pas souvent :) Merci de me le lire:)

Ensuite je précise que je vais poster le lundi et le jeudi :) Voilà! Encore merci à tous! (Et surtout merci à une personne en particulier qui m'aide à poster ;) )

* * *

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il s'en voulait un peu de débarquer comme ça et lui poser cette question. Il marchait sur le trottoir opposé avant de le reconnaitre. Il n'était pas sûr au début car hier soir Blaine n'avait pas de gel dans ses cheveux. Il s'était approché discrètement de lui avant de reconnaitre son visage, malgré les lunettes de soleil. Son lycée n'était pas très loin de celui de Blaine. Il était content de l'avoir revu. Il le trouvait plutôt séduisant.

"-Excuse moi, j'aurais pas dû..  
-C'est rien. Au moins maintenant tu sais!  
-Comme je ne suis pas à ça près niveau ridicule, il t'est arrivé quoi? lança timidement Kurt.  
-C'était en mars, je jouais dans une comédie musicale. On avait une représentation ce jour là et j'étais seul sur scène pour la première chanson. Tout allait bien jusqu'à .. Kurt, excuse moi mais si je n'y vais pas je serais en retard!  
-D'accord. Euh.. Je peux avoir ton numéro? demanda Kurt."

Blaine lui tandis son téléphone en précisant que son numéro se trouvait dans son répertoire. Il lui précisait qu'il était inutile de lui donner le sien car il ne le verrait de toute façon pas. Kurt nota tout de même le sien en y mettant une sonnerie personnalisé. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas la sonnerie que Blaine utilisé pour tous ses autres amis. Il lui rendit son téléphone et Blaine s'en alla aussi vite qu'il pouvait avec Jolly. Kurt le regarda partir quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que lui aussi serait en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Blaine arriva au lycée. Plusieurs personne le dévisage, il sent les regards sur lui mais ça lui est égal. On le regarde depuis toujours à cause de son look, de sa voix, beaucoup de gens aimaient sa musique. Il traverse la cours avant que Jolly soit attiré par Wes. Elle le connait bien et elle l'aime bien. Et heureusement. Wes et Blaine se voyaient souvent alors Jolly devait l'aimer. Wes lui faisait signe de venir. Blaine fût obliger de courir.

"-Wes! Je t'ai déjà dis de pas faire ça. Un jour je vais tomber! grogna Blaine.  
-Excuse mais elle est tellement jolie!  
-J'ai vu Kurt.  
-Quoi? Où? Quand? Pourquoi? demandé Wes.  
-T'es devenu flic cette nuit?  
-Non désolé, c'est juste que.. Ca m'étonne.  
-En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a vu hein. En venant ici.  
-Ah d'accord.  
-On a discuté un peu. Tu ne lui as rien dit sur moi?  
-Je l'aurais fais plus tard, si vous veniez à vous revoir mais je pensais pas que tu le verrais ce matin.  
-Qu'il me verrait.  
-Blaine... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire quand je dis ça."

La sonnerie interrompit leur conversation. Jeff arrivait tout en saluant ses amis. Il était dans la même classe que Blaine. Tous les autres warblers étaient dans une autre classe. Au début Blaine voulait changer de classe pour être avec Wes mais Jeff était là. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés depuis septembre. Mais en dehors du lycée ils ne se voyent pas beaucoup. Wes a déjà la place de meilleur ami et pour Blaine, un meilleur ami lui suffit amplement. Jeff fit signe à Jolly de le suivre. Elle est super mais ce n'est qu'un chien et elle ne sait pas retrouver les numéros des classes. Du moins, pas encore. Ils arrivèrent avant le professeur. Blaine aimait s'installer tout derrière pour ne pas être trop déranger et surtout pour que Jolly puisse rester près de lui.  
La matinée était passé très rapidement. Blaine ne faisait qu'écouter tandis que Jeff prenait toutes les notes. Blaine pensait à Kurt. Il aimerait pouvoir le revoir, l'écouter chanter encore et encore. Mais il avait peur que Kurt ne ressente que de la pitié pour lui parce qu'il était aveugle. A midi, Jeff et Blaine rejoignent les autres warblers pour leur chanson quotidienne. Comme à son habitude, Blaine s'assoit sur le canapé et les écoute sans participer. Vers les midi 45, le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la cantine. Ils y allaient toujours vers la fin car il y avait trop de monde à midi. Blaine alla directement s'assoir, laissant Wes prendre son assiette. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprise de le prendre lui même mais soit le plateau s'était renversé sur quelqu'un, soit il était tombé avec en trébuchant sur un sac. C'était l'une des choses pour laquelle Blaine n'avait pas d'autre choix que de demander l'aide de Wes. Et comme il se sentait humilié, il n'aimait pas resté à ses côtés alors il allait s'assoir tout de suite.  
Le reste de la journée avait défilé aussi vite que la matinée. Les warblers étaient à présent en week end. Et pour eux ça signifiait musique toute la journée et fête le soir. Mais Blaine ne venait que très rarement. Il ne chantait pas, il n'aimait plus faire la fête, à quoi bon venir? Il rentra à pieds avec Jolly. Il espérait que Kurt soit à nouveau sur son chemin mais aucune main n'aggripa son bras. Il avait peut-être fini bien avant Blaine ou alors ne l'avait-il simplement pas vu. Une fois à la maison, Caroline était soulagée de voir son fils rentrer en un morceau. Elle se souvient qu'au début, Blaine voulait absolument tout faire seul et il se retrouvait souvent aux urgences pour diverses plaies. Il se prenait les pieds dans la laisse et trébuchait, il se prenant un poteau en pleine figure, et autres. Caroline avait toujours peur de le voir rentrer, le visage couvert de sang. Mais il avait l'habitude maintenant et savait se débrouiller. Il alla l'embrasser sur la joue avant de monter dans sa chambre. Jolly alla se coucher dans son panier tandis que Blaine alla sur son lit. Il avait à peine enlever ses chaussures que son portable se mit à sonner. Il ne reconnaissait pourtant pas sa sonnerie. Il hésita un moment avant de décrocher.

"-Allo?  
-Hey! c'est Kurt!  
-Tu as changé ma sonnerie? demandé Blaine un peu surpris d'entendre la voix de Kurt.  
-Juste pour moi je te rassure. Comme ça tu reconnaitras mon appel.  
-Ah, euh.. merci?  
-T'es pas obligé de me remercier. Tu as passé une bonne journée?  
-Comme tous les jours je dirais. Rien de passionnant, je me suis ennuyé. Je n'écris plus mes cours donc à part écouter je ne fais rien.  
-Moi j'ai eu une journée trop chargée. Mes prof dictent beaucoup trop vite, une fille de ma chorale n'arrête pas de piquer tous les solos et je me suis encore fait jeter contre les casiers.  
-Oh, pourquoi?  
-Parce que je suis gay."

Blaine discuta avec Kurt une bonne heure. Ca lui faisait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne parlait qu'aux warblers et sa mère. Il n'avait plus l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Et encore moins de rencontrer l'amour. Il avait peur de finir sa vie seul, de ne trouvait personne qui l'acceptera tel qu'il est. Il était pourtant l'un des plus beaux garçons de la Dalton Academy mais son handicap ne lui était vraiment pas un avantage. Il avait peur qu'on profite de lui. Il ne voyait que du noir autour de lui et ne savoir à qui il a affaire le rendait nerveux. Sauf Kurt. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Discuter avec lui était si naturelle qu'il se demandait s'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis des années. Kurt lui remonté le moral grâce à cet appel. Il ne parlait pas de sa cécité, il ne parlait pas des cours, il parlait de chose qu'il aimait, de sa vie à lui, de la chorale. Pour une fois qu'on ne parlait pas uniquement de Blaine, il était content. A une autre époque il aimait qu'on parle de lui tout le temps, il aimait être la star des warblers. Maintenant il aimerait disparaître dans un trou de souris et ne plus en sortir. Mais il est trop grand pour y entrer. Kurt finit par raccrocher à l'heure du repas. Blaine sourit et pose son téléphone sur son lit. Il ne connaissait Kurt que depuis hier soir mais il avait déjà l'impression de le connaitre. Il appela Jolly et alla en bas, rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine. Caroline était entrain de terminer de préparer le repas. Blaine s'assit à table et entreprit une discussion avec sa mère. Elle était d'abord étonnée mais profita de ce moment, si rare ces derniers temps. Blaine lui raconta qu'il avait un nouvel ami. Carole était heureuse pour son fils. C'était si rare quand elle le voyait sourire. Ils mangèrent toujours en discutant. Blaine remonta trop vite dans sa chambre. Caroline aurait aimé qu'ils discutent encore un peu mais elle était déjà contente de ce moment. Dans sa chambre, Blaine alla s'assoir près de Jolly. Il carressait l'animal pendant un moment quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il se leva, appuya sur son réveil qui indiquait l'heure oralement. Il était 20h35. Il se demandait qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure là jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la sonnerie de Kurt. Il sourit et décroche.

"-Salut! Désolé de t'appeler une nouvelle fois mais je voulais te demander quelque chose!  
-Ca ne me dérange pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-Je travaille dans un café le week end, en tant que chanteur. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi ce soir. Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave hein!  
-Avec plaisir!"

Blaine raccrocha toujours avec un sourire collé sur le visage. Il décida de laisser Jolly ici ce soir, en espérant que Kurt l'aidera aussi bien que le faisait Wes. Il descendit prévenir sa mère. Caroline était étonnée. Son fils avait vraiment l'air heureux ce soir. Elle ne pu que lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Il attendait Kurt dans la salon, tout en remettant ses chaussures. Il devait passer le chercher dans cinq minutes environ. Il commençait à 21h. Blaine se leva lorsqu'il entendit une voiture s'arrêtait devant chez lui. Il embrassa sa mère et sortit. Caroline l'observait à la vitre pour être sûr qu'il arrive entier à la voiture. Elle aperçut Kurt. Il semblait être un chouette garçon. Elle ferma le rideau et alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil. Blaine arrivait rapidement à la voiture de Kurt. Se dernier était sorti pour lui ouvrir la porte. Blaine s'assit à l'avant. Kurt retourna derrière le volant. Il ne tarda pas à redémarrer. En chemin, ils discutèrent du choix des chansons de Kurt pour ce soir. Blaine les approuva toutes. C'était des chansons qu'il aimait chanter avant. En sortant de la voiture, Blaine fût vite rejoint pas Kurt. Ce dernier lui prit la main pour le conduire au bar. Blaine entendait la musique d'ambiance du bar, il entendait aussi les rires des gens présents, le bruit des verres qui cognent entre eux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus entendu ça. Il entra après Kurt.

"-Je t'emmène dans ma loge! lança Kurt."

Une fois dans la petite pièce, Kurt lui détailla tout afin qu'il puisse marcher sans se prendre un mur ou autre. Il lui prend la main et lui fait toucher les coins, les bords, tout ce à quoi il doit faire attention. Pendant que Blaine découvre les lieux, Kurt se prépare. Il se change, se recoiffe correctement et regarde Blaine à travers le miroir. Il sourit. Il le trouve vraiment mignon. Il se demande pourquoi dieu à choisit Blaine pour lui enlever sa vue. Il ne méritait sûrement pas ça. Kurt regarda sa montre et leva presque en sursaut. Il était plus que l'heure pour lui d'aller sur la petite scène du bar. Il entraina Blaine. Il l'assoit à une table tout près de la scène. Il pourra garder un oeil sur lui comme ça. Il s'approcha du micro, fit signe aux musiciens qu'il était prêt et les notes commençaient à résonner dans le bar. Blaine était content de pouvoir écouter sa voix une nouvelle fois. Il en avait tellement eu envie depuis hier soir. La première chanson de Kurt ce soir, était Don't cry for me Argentina. Blaine avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant Kurt savait faire passer les émotions dans son chant. Il avait envie que Kurt n'arrête jamais de chanter. Mais la chanson arrivait à sa fin. Blaine, ainsi que tout le bar, applaudissait. Kurt sourit en voyant Blaine. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait envie d'aller le voir et de le serrer dans ses bras. C'était un peu étrange car il ne le connaissait que depuis hier soir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car les notes de la chanson suivante commençait. Blaine reconnut immédiatement Defying gravity. Il se disait que si Kurt continuait comme ça, il finirait par pleurer pour de vrai. Sa voix était si envoutante. Il se demandait pourquoi la fille de sa chorale prenait tous les solos alors que Kurt avait une voix extra-ordinnaire. Certes il n'avait jamais entendu chanter cette fille mais pour lui, Kurt avait une voix superbe. Il arrivait si facilement a atteindre des notes hautes. Blaine aurait eu envie d'aller jouer du piano ou de la guitare pour que Kurt chante sur sa musique à lui. Il avait aussi envie d'aller chanter avec Kurt. C'était la première fois depuis son accident qu'il avait à nouveau envie de chanter et jouer. Il se disait que demain il essayerait peut-être. Ou ce soir? Non il ne pouvait pas, c'était Kurt qui chantait et il chantait bien mieux que lui. A la fin de la chanson, Kurt fit une pause et alla rejoindre Blaine. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

"-Alors, t'en penses quoi?  
-Que ta voix est magnifique! Et que je comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit à des solos!  
-C'est gentil.. Euh.. Tu.. Tu voudrais chanter avec moi? Je sais que t'as plus chanter depuis longtemps mais j'adorerais t'écouter.  
-Tu ne sais même pas comment je chante.  
-D'après Wes tu chantes plus que bien!  
-Il t'as dit ça quand?  
-Il m'a déjà parler de toi plusieurs fois.  
-Je sais pas si je suis prêt...  
-Je commence. Si tu te sens prêt, tu me rejoins. Tient, prends ce micro."

Blaine prit le micro. Il le toucha comme si c'était la première qu'il en eu un en main. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus pris en main. La musique débuta. Blaine reconnut Candles. Il l'avait interprêté avec Wes lors des communales l'année dernière. Kurt commença à chanter tout en regardant Blaine. Il se demandait s'il allait le rejoindre ou non. Il espérait. Il avait vraiment envie d'entendre Blaine Anderson chanter. Wes lui avait dit tellement de bien concernant son chant, sa musique. Mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Et contre toute attente, Blaine se leva et se mit à chanter. Kurt semblait surpris mais se dépêcha d'aller chercher Blaine en lui prenant la main. Wes n'avait pas menti. Il a une voix géniale. Il arrête de penser pour se concentrer sur la chanson et sur son nouveau partenaire de chant. Il garda sa main tout le long de la chanson. Les gens semblaient vraiment apprécier dans le bar. Blaine n'avait en tout cas pas perdu son sens scénique. Il regardait la salle comme s'il voyait quelque chose. Il s'est même surpris quand il s'est mit à reproduire la petite danse qu'il faisait avec Wes lors des communales. Kurt était vraiment agréablement surpris. Il aurait tout fait pour que Wes soit là à cet instant et voit Blaine. La fin de la chanson est arrivée trop vite à son goût. La salle se mit à hurler pour les féliciter. Tout le monde était debout pour applaudir. Blaine souriait et même s'il ne voyait rien, il savait que les gens étaient debout. Kurt le raccompagna à la table avant de retourner sur scène. Il avait un show à finir. Il chanta pendant presque une heure encore. Blaine était vraiment heureux de ce qu'il avait accomplit ce soir. Il était retourné sur scène et il n'avait même pas eu peur un instant. Il n'avait même pas pensé à son accident. Il ne pensait qu'à la chanson, au public et à Kurt. Il se rendait compte que ça lui avait terriblement manqué. Il fallait qu'il recommence. Il avait besoin de la musique et personne ne pourra lui enlever ça. Il savait à présent que c'était une erreur que d'abandonner sa guitare et son piano. Après tout, il n'avait pas perdu ses mains. Il pouvait toujours jouer. Ca serait un peu difficile au début mais il s'y ferait comme il s'est fait à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait toujours un peu de mal mais il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir. Il remercier intérieurement Kurt de l'avoir amener ici. Il avait envie d'envoyer un message à Wes pour lui dire mais il ne pouvait pas. Il l'appelera le lendemain pour lui parler. Après 22h30, Kurt revint s'assoir près de Blaine.

"-Je crois que ma gorge est en feu ce soir, grogna Kurt.  
-C'était génial en tout cas. J'aime tellement ta voix!  
-Merci Blaine. Ca me fait plaisir.  
-Et moi ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre! lança Blaine en souriant.  
-Arrête je vais rougir!  
-Tu peux, je ne le verrais pas, ironisa Blaine.  
-Oh je suis sûr que tu le verrais tellement c'est rouge!"

Blaine était entrain de rigoler. Kurt ne le savait pas mais depuis son accident, c'était la première fois que Blaine riait comme ça. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à rigoler et à blaguer jusqu'à ce que Kurt lui demanda de continuer l'histoire de son accident. Il ne l'avait pas terminer plus tôt dans la journée à cause du lycée.

"-Mais si tu veux pas, t'es pas obligé de me raconter hein!  
-Il faudra bien que je te le dise un jour. Donc en mars, j'avais la représentation du spectacle du lycée, j'était seul sur scène pour la première chanson. Et.. C'est tellement stupide en y repensant. Je me demande vraiment comme c'est arrivé... L'éclairage était très faible et quand j'ai commencé à chanter un spot de lumière blanche s'est tourné sur moi. Le spot devait avoir un soucis mais la lumière m'a brûlé les yeux en quelque sorte... J'ai eu de la chance que mon visage n'est pas eu de marques. J'en ai eu mais elles se sont vite estompées. Le médecin me disait que c'était pas grave, que ma vue allait revenir. Que c'était pas possible de perdre la vue comme ça. Et que si la lumière avait était si forte pour m'enlever la vue, elle aurait dût me brûler la peau aussi. Donc j'ai gardé espoir une semaine. Et ensuite j'ai compris que c'était fini. Que j'allais rester comme ça à vie."

Kurt avait attrapé sa main durant son récit. Il était bouleversé par cette histoire. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour lui rendre la vue mais c'était pas possible. Kurt avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Blaine. Ils étaient pourtant si beaux. Comment pouvait-on enlever la vue à quelqu'un comme Blaine? Il se fit tard et Blaine était fatigué. C'était si rare qu'il se couchait après 21h30. Kurt alla chercher son enveloppe pour la soirée avant de sortir avec Blaine accroché à sa main. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture, lui ouvrit la porte et contourna la voiture pour s'installer à son tour. Ils arrivèrent chez Blaine trop rapidement à leur goût. Kurt coupa le moteur et ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter de la soirée.  
Les semaines qui suivèrent cette soirée étaient constituées de nombreuses sorties entre Blaine et Kurt. Blaine réapprenait à jouer et chanter, il reprennait goût à la musique grâce à Kurt. Mais personne ne le savait. Blaine voulait l'annoncer à ses amis et sa mère seulement quand il serait prêt, quand il saura jouer une musique parfaitement. Grâce à Kurt, Blaine reprenait goût à la musique mais aussi à la vie. Il était plus heureux, il souriait plus. Mais personne n'osait lui demander pourquoi. Ils étaient juste ravi de retrouver le Blaine d'avant. Wes essayait de savoir auprès de Kurt ce qu'il se passait mais il ne disait rien, il se contentait de sourire. Wes avait abandonné au bout de quelques semaines.


	3. Chapter 3

Le mois de décembre était arrivé si vite ainsi que les communales. Blaine n'y participera pas mais il ira voir les warblers affronter la chorale de Kurt. Il préfèrait de toute façon ne pas être en compétition avec Kurt. Il passait de temps en temps voir comment la chorale de Kurt se débrouillait. Il avait presque peur pour ses amis. Ils avaient un bon niveau et les warblers sans Blaine n'iraient surement pas loin. Il avait pensé à les rejoindre pour les aider à gagner mais il n'était pas prêt à remonter sur une telle scène. D'autant que les communales se dérouleront dans leur lycée, donc sur la scène où Blaine a perdu la vue. Déjà venir s'assoir dans cette salle lui est difficile alors monter sur scène. Il n'est pas encore prêt pour ça.  
Les warblers et les New Direction ont gagné tous les deux le droit d'aller aux régionales. Blaine était très heureux pour ses amis et pour Kurt. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs très motivé pour gagner les régionales et ce même si les amis de Blaine sont ses concurrents. Blaine vient souvent chez lui pour l'aider à répéter car Kurt a eu un petit solo. Et il veut que ça soit parfait. Blaine quant à lui passe une majorité partie de son temps à jouer du piano et a chanter. Et Kurt l'aide pour le piano, pour apprendre les touches par coeur. Il a beau avoir des années de piano derrière lui, Blaine se sent perdu face à un piano qu'il ne voit pas. Ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble et Blaine en oublie parfois Wes et les warblers. Wes aimerait voir Blaine plus souvent mais il préfère le voir moins mais heureux. Et pour noël il aura l'occasion de le voir. La mère de Wes a invité Caroline et Blaine pour fêter noël avec eux, pour qu'ils ne soient pas seuls. Ils font ça chaque année depuis un moment maintenant. Et Caroline se réjouissait toujours car elle savait que Blaine souffrait de l'absence de son père et pouvoir fêter noël avec d'autres personnes était un super cadeau pour Blaine. Il avait toujours hâte d'aller chez Wes. Mais cette année c'était différent. Non pas parce que c'est le premier noël qu'il ne verrait pas vraiment mais parce qu'il ne sera pas avec Kurt. Il avait tellement prit l'habitude d'être lui chaque jour après le lycée, le week end, tout son temps libre était consacré à Kurt, tout comme Kurt lui consacrait tout son temps aussi. Mais pour noël Kurt est parti à New York voir de la famille. Et il y reste une semaine. Il rentre le 1er janvier.  
On était le 25 décembre, a midi ils vont chez Wes et ils y resteront jusque tard dans la nuit. Caroline avait préparé le dessert car le sien était sans doute le meilleur de tous. La mère de Wes ne savait pas faire les gâteaux, au grand désespoir de Wes qui, grâce à Caroline, apprit pour pouvoir faire plaisir à sa famille de temps en temps.

"-Blaine! Tu es prêts?  
-Un instant maman! J'attends que Kurt se connecte!  
-Blaine! Tu pourrais attendre demain.  
-Il va arriver. Si dans cinq minutes il est.. Ah! Il est là. J'arrive après!"

Blaine ne voulait pas passer un jour sans parler à Kurt. Et grâce à lui, il pouvait lui parler sur son ordinateur. Quand Kurt l'avait allumé quelques jours auparavant, il était plein de poussière. Blaine ne l'avait plus allumé depuis son accident. Ca ne servait à rien. Kurt lui avait installé Skype et lui avait expliqué comment faire. Il fallait juste qu'il attende que Kurt lui envoit une invitation pour l'appel et Blaine devait appuyer sur entrer. Quand il allumait l'ordinateur, Skype se lançait automatiquement. Blaine pouvait allumer les hauts-parleurs et lorsque Kurt l'appelait, une sonnerie retentissait. Blaine parla quelques instants avec Kurt, lui souhaita un joyeux noel et dû quitter car sa mère l'attendait. Il était tout de même heureux d'avoir pu lui parler un peu. Sa mère lui tendit sa veste d'hiver puis ils s'en allèrent, sans oublier de prendre les cadeaux. Kurt avait aidé Blaine à choisir un cadeau pour sa mère ainsi que pour Wes. En route, Caroline demanda des nouvelles de Kurt. Elle l'aimait bien et elle savait que c'était lui qui faisait sourire Blaine. Elle ne l'avait pas encore entendu chanter mais elle savait qu'il s'était remis au piano. Elle l'avait entendu une fois mais elle ne lui en a pas parler. Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas. Elle attendait qu'il se sente prêt. Et elle avait hâte car elle adorait entendre son fils chanter. Blaine chantait depuis que son père était mort. C'était pour lui rendre un hommage au départ puis il s'est passionné pour le chant et le piano. Et il y a trois ans il a commencé la guitare. Elle avait l'impression que Kurt lui plaisait car quand Blaine parlait de lui il parlait toujours vite et souriait beaucoup. Elle savait que Blaine préfèrait les garçons et elle espérait qu'il pourrait se mettre avec Kurt.  
Une fois chez Wes, Blaine sortit de la voiture accompagné de Jolly. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule le jour de noël. Et Wes lui aurait presque fait la tête s'il ne l'avait pas emmener. Il adore Jolly et il voulait qu'elle soit là aussi. Caroline et Blaine arrivent la porte d'entrée. Caroline sonne. Wes arrive rapidement pour leur ouvrir.

"-Bonjour! Joyeux noel! Lança joyeusement Wes.  
-Joyeux noël Wes, répondit Caroline.  
-Bonjour, joyeux noël! répondit également Blaine. "

Wes se poussa pour les laisser entrer. Caroline et Blaine allèrent saluer Les parents de Wes ainsi que son frère, avant d'aller s'installer dans le salon. Jolly restait dans la cuisine. Le père de Wes ne voulait pas d'animal dans le salon et même pour noël, pas d'exception.

"-Alors Blaine, quoi de neuf ces derniers temps? demanda Wes.  
-Euhm, rien de spécial tu sais!  
-Je sais que tu ments!  
-Moi? N'importe quoi! ...Bon euh peut-être en fait.  
-On monte?"

Blaine se leva pour simple réponse. En attendant le repas, ils avaient le temps d'aller discuter un peu, à l'abris des regards des parents. Wes attrapa la main de Blaine pour l'emmener. Une fois dans la chambre de Wes, Blaine alla directement s'assoir qur le lit. Wes, quant à lui, alla s'assoir sur le petit canapé qu'il a. Il ne disait rien et attendait que Blaine se lance.

"-Je rejoue, dit timidement Blaine.  
-A quoi?  
-Plutôt de quoi.  
-Attend, t'es sérieux? hurla presque Wes.  
-Piano surtout.  
-Oh Blaine! C'est génial! Pourquoi t'as rien dit?  
-Je voulais vous faire la surprise quand je serais prêt. Mais je voulais trop te le dire à toi. Ne le dit pas encore aux autres.  
-Je dirais rien! C'est vraiment bien! Comment ça se fait?  
-Tu te souviens le vendredi soir où je suis aller avec Kurt, le premier?  
-Oui, quand il t'a emmené dans son bar?  
-Oui. J'ai chanté avec lui.  
-Blaine! Pourquoi tu ne me disais rien? Je savais bien que tes sourires et tout cachait quelque chose mais je ne pensais pas à ça.  
-Ca m'avait tellement manqué. Je me suis senti stupide après. J'aurais jamais du arrêter.  
-Je te l'avais dis. Je suis content pour toi!  
-Merci.  
-T'as encore autre chose à me dire hein?  
-A vrai dire, oui. Je sais pas trop quoi en penser en fait. C'est bizarre. Et peut-être un peu tôt. Et je sais pas ce qu'il pense de ça et..  
-Blaine! L'interrompit Wes. Tu parles de quoi?  
-Je crois que je suis amoureux Wes.  
-De Kurt?  
-Qui d'autre?  
-Il le sait j'espère?  
-Non! J'ose pas. Je sais pas, j'ai peur que pour lui je ne sois rien d'autre qu'un ami. Je vois peut-être plus mais je pense que je le verrais ou du moins que je le sentirais s'il s'interessait à moi.  
-Il ne m'a rien dit mais tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu lui plais pas. Blaine, il passe tout son temps avec toi. S'il te considérait que comme un simple ami il ne ferait pas ça. Moi je sais que je ne pourrais pas passer tout mon temps avec toi. Ne le prends pas mal hein. Mais j'ai besoin de voir d'autres personnes. Vous non.  
-J'oserais quand même pas lui dire. Je ne verrais même pas sa réaction en plus. Il va peut-être se moquer de moi et je ne le saurais jamais! Wes je peux pas. C'est trop tôt.  
-Dis moi Blaine. Moi tu sais à quoi je ressemble, tu m'as déjà vu des milliers de fois. Mais lui, ça ne te fait pas quelque chose de ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemble?  
-J'arrive plus ou moins à me faire une idée. Je sais qu'il est plus grand et ça c'est pas dur avec moi, je connais son visage, la couleur de ses yeux, comment sont ses cheveux. Et je connais sa main par coeur haha.  
-Comment tu fais? demanda Wes.  
-Avec mes mains Wes. J'ai appris à le découvrir grâce à mes mains. Et je n'ai pas le choix que de faire comme ça.  
-En tout cas si ça peut te rassurer, Kurt est vraiment quelqu'un de mignon. Je suis pas gay mais je peux te dire ça.  
-Je le sais qu'il est beau. Je l'ai senti. J'aimerais tant pouvoir le voir un jour..."

Ils terminent de parler de Kurt jusqu'à ce que la mère de Wes les appelle pour le repas. Wes attrape la main de Blaine pour l'emmener en bas.  
La journée du 25 était passée très vite. Blaine était heureux, même si Kurt n'était pas là. Et ça lui avait manqué de l'être. Wes était vraiment content pour Blaine. Et bien qu'il savait ce que ressentait Kurt, ce n'était pas à lui de lui avouer ses sentiments. Blaine reçut un album dont il avait parlé pendant des heures à Wes, une nouvelle boîte pour mettre ses noeuds car il commençait à en avoir beaucoup. Il ne les accrochait plus avec ses tenues car avec Kurt il avait trouvé un système pour les reconnaitre. Comme ça il pouvait choisir celui qui lui plaisait. Tout comme les tenues. Elles n'étaient plus rangé sur des cintres. Enfin, les chemises oui mais plus assemblées. Blaine choisissait ce qu'il voulait et grâce à un système que Kurt mis en place. Il avait presque l'impression de voir à nouveau. Il pouvait choisir ses vêtements comme il voulait et pas seulement des tenues préparées à l'avance par sa mère.  
Le soir du réveillon du nouvel an, Blaine devait le passer avec Wes. Mais au dernier moment, un imprévu changea ses plans. Vers 20h, juste avant son départ pour chez Wes, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Caroline alla ouvrir. Quand elle vit Kurt elle sourit. Elle alla chercher Blaine qui était encore dans sa chambre entrain de terminer de se tartiner du gel sur les cheveux.

"-Blaine? Y a quelqu'un pour toi.  
-Dis lui que j'arrive. Il devait pas venir plus tard?  
-C'est pas Wes."

Blaine se tourna vers sa mère. Il savait à peu près où elle se tenait grâce au son de sa voix. Il se lava les mains rapidement, ferma son pot de gel et la suivit hors de la chambre. Il descendit les marches mais il ne savait toujours pas qui était là. Caroline l'emmena devant Kurt puis s'eclipsa dans la cuisine en fermant la porte.

"-Euh.. C'est pas que je vois rien, mais si."

Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine pour la porter à son propre visage. Quand Blaine l'eu reconnut, il lui sauta au cou. Quasiment une semaine sans l'avoir vu. Il lui avait terriblement manqué.

"-Bonsoir Blaine!  
-Oh tu m'as tellement manqué!  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi! Blaine?  
-Oui?  
-T'arrêteras un jour de mettre ce gel? C'est tellement mieux sans!  
-Euh. Non! dit Blaine tout en souriant.  
-Bon pour ce soir, tu vas pas chez Wes.  
-Hein? Pourquoi?  
-Parce que tu viens avec moi patate!  
-Je ne suis pas une patate!  
-Oh si! Avec ton gel je peux dire ce que je veux!  
-T'es méchant!  
-Oui je sais."

Blaine secoua la tête et soupira. Kurt lui prit la main, fit signe à Caroline qui les observait et entraîna Blaine à l'extérieur. Il l'emmena à sa voiture, lui ouvrit la porte comme toujours et alla s'assoir lui aussi. Il démarra la voiture tandis que Blaine lui demandait où il l'emmenait. Mais Kurt ne répondit rien. Blaine hurla au kidnapping, mais Kurt couvra ses cris avec une musique. Puis ils passèrent le reste du trajet à discuter de la semaine qu'ils ont passé loin l'un de l'autre. Blaine repensait à sa conversation avec Wes. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui dire ce soir, qu'il lui plait. Ils sont seuls, ça peut-être une bonne occasion. Mais il a peur. Peur d'être rejeté, de ne pas voir la réaction de Kurt. Il préfèra ne rien dire pour ne pas risquer de gâcher cette soirée. Il lui demanda tout de même si Wes était prévenu, ce à quoi Kurt répondu positivement. Blaine savait qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus en ville et à vrai dire il commençait à avoir un peu peur. Mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, il faisait confiance à Kurt. Ce dernier commençait à devenir de plus en plus silencieux. On entendait plus que le bruit du moteur. Blaine ouvrit la vite se demandant s'ils étaient toujours sur terre. Et le froid glacial lui confirma. Il regrettait d'avoir ouvert cette vitre. Kurt rigolait discrètement. Blaine secoua la tête. Et tout à coup, la voiture s'arrêta. Blaine se demandait s'il allait mourir ce soir, avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de sa pensée. Kurt alla lui ouvrir la portière et lui prit la main. Blaine avançait lentement car il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Il aurait aimé avoir juste un foulard sur les yeux et qu'ensuite Kurt lui enlèverait. Mais il savait que non, il ne verrait jamais où ils vont.

"-Kurt, tu sais que je ne vois rien.  
-Oui, pourquoi? Tu as peur que je tue sauvagement et que j'enterre ton corps dans la forêt?  
-Euh..  
-Non je ferais pas ça idiot. Je tiens trop à toi pour faire ça.  
-Ca me rassure... On est où?  
-Mon père aime la pêche et il s'est construit un petit châlet au bord du lac, près de Lima. Tu vois lequel?  
-Oui a peu près.  
-Ben nous sommes devant ce châlet. Je sais que tu ne le verras jamais et ça me tue, mais je me suis dit qu'une soirée toi et moi ça te ferait plaisir...  
-J'aurais tellement voulu perdre ma voix plutôt que mes yeux...  
-Ah non, j'ai pas envie d'apprendre le langage des signes moi!  
-Kurt!  
-Je plaisante voyons! J'aurais appris n'importe quoi pour te comprendre!"

Blaine sourit. Il se sentait bien ce soir. Et il était vraiment heureux de passer cette dernière soirée au près de Kurt.

"-En fait je suis rentré en début d'après-midi, mes cousins m'énervaient à un point inimaginable, et dans l'avion je me suis rendu compte que ce qui m'énervait le plus c'était de fêter la nouvelle année loin de toi. Et je suis venu ici pour tout préparer, faire un super repas et tout, jusqu'à ce que je repense que tu ne verras rien de tout ça. Je suis désolé.  
-Kurt, t'excuse pas. T'imagine pas comme je suis touché de ce que tu fais pour moi. Depuis mon accident, t'es la seule personne qui arrive à me faire sourire et même rire. J'avais plus goût à rien mais grâce à toi je me suis remis à chanter, à jouer. Et j'aimerais tant pouvoir voir ce que tu as préparé. Mais je veux que tu me décrives tout."

Ils étaient à présent entré dans le châlet. Kurt enleva la veste de Blaine avant de l'accrocher avec la sienne, dans l'armoire à l'entrée. Il prit la main de Blaine pour avancer. Il lui décrivit le moindre détail comme il l'avait fait dans sa loge au bar. Blaine s'imaginait chaque recoin de la pièce, les lumières, les tableaux que Kurt lui décrivait. Il touchait aussi pour se rendre compte de la taille de la pièce, des meubles. Au bout d'une demi heure, Kurt entraina Blaine à la table. Il lui décrivit rapidement comment elle était et alla dans la cuisine. Il avait préparé une petite dinde, des légumes et des frites. Sa mère lui avait pris quand il était tout jeune encore. Il adorait la regarder cuisiner. Elle est morte quand il n'était même pas encore au collège. C'est lui qui cuisinait pour lui et son père. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Carole et Finn, il ne cuisinait plus tellement. Le four était chaud encore, il était là avant d'aller chercher Blaine. Il voulait juste remettre un peu le tout au four pour réchauffer. Il observait Blaine. Il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui mais il avait peur que Blaine ne soit pas prêt pour une relation, que son handicap serait un frein. C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais vu Kurt et peut-être n'avait-il pas envie d'être déçu. S'il voulait passer cette soirée avec lui c'était en particulier pour ça mais il lui fallait du temps pour être sûr. Il espérait que Blaine veuille de lui plus qu'en tant qu'ami. Il avait aussi peur de gacher leur amitié si Blaine n'était pas intéressé. Il en avait parler à Wes et d'après lui il devait essayer. Mais c'est plus dur à faire qu'à dire. Une fois le repas assez chaud, il ramena tout à table. Blaine souriait à cause des bonnes odeurs.

"-J'espère que tu sais cuisiner car j'ai très faim là!  
-Je cuisine depuis des années donc oui.  
-Super! C'est quoi?  
-Une petite dinde, des légumes et des frites. Et un dessert surprise."

Il espérait que Blaine allait aimé son dessert. Non ce n'était pas quelque chose de comestible, enfin du moins pas pour eux. Non il voulait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il avait prit sa décision. Et il espérait vraiment que Blaine n'allait pas le laisser tomber. Pendant le repas, ils discutaient de tout et rien, mais surtout de musique. Blaine avait une idée sur le titre qu'il allait interprêter pour sa mère et ses amis. Il hésitait aussi entre jouer juste chez lui et invité tout le monde ou demandait à avoir l'auditorium de son lycée pour pouvoir jouer sur scène. Mais ça lui faisait encore trop peur pour remonter sur cette scène. La fin du repas était proche et Kurt commençait à s'inquiètait, il se demandait s'il allait le faire.

"-Tu as finis? demanda Kurt.  
-A toi de me dire si j'ai encore quelque chose dans mon assiette.  
-Blaine.  
-Kurt.  
-Hé!  
-Oui j'ai finis! C'est quoi ton dessert alors?  
-Euhm un instant."

Kurt essayait de gagner du temps en débarassant la table. Il reste ensuite un instant dans la cuisine à chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Puis il retourne dans la salle à manger en voyant Blaine s'impatientait. Il lui attrape la main et le fait se lever. Blaine semble ne pas trop comprendre.

"-Kurt? Qu'est que tu fais?  
-Viens s'il te plait."

Il l'entraine un peu plus loin.

"-Blaine je vais te dire quelque chose mais c'est pas la chose la plus facile donc j'aimerais que tu ne me coupe pas la parole...  
-Euh oui.  
-Comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'aime être avec toi, passer mon temps avec toi, chanter avec toi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti si bien avec quelqu'un. Tu me plais Blaine et je crois que...Je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi... Maintenant, j'espère que tu ne vas pas partir en courant."

Blaine ne répond pas tout de suite.

"-Blaine? Tu.. Tu dis rien?  
-Attend, j'essaye de voir si je suis entrain de rêver ou non.  
-C'est posifit ou négatif?"

Blaine monte ses mains au visage de Kurt. Il touche ses joues jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres. Puis il s'approche de son visage et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Ce dernier semble légèrement surpris mais approfondis le baiser et rapproche Blaine en l'attrapant par la taille.

"-Kurt, tu me plais aussi beaucoup, et pour ne pas te mentir j'avais peur de te le dire. Ce qui m'effrayait le plus c'était de ne pas voir ta réaction. "

Kurt le prend dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Blaine était plus que ravi. Ils restèrent encore un instant blottis ensemble avant que Kurt ne ramène Blaine à table. Il le prévient qu'il va chercher le dessert.

"- C'était un peu un premier dessert.  
-J'aime tes desserts alors!"

Kurt sourit. Il retourne dans la cuisine et découpe deux parts de tarte aux fraises. Il eu un peu de mal à trouver des fraises en une petite après-midi mais en avait tellement envie. Et il savait que Blaine aimait aussi. Il retourna à table et proposa la part à Blaine. Son sourire en disait long sur son envie de manger cette part. Ils discutèrent encore et encore.  
Le reste de la soirée, ils étaient blottis ensemble sur le canapé. A minuit, ils ont appelé leurs amis, leur famille avant de finir la soirée allongé l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de Kurt dans le châlet.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila le dernier chapitre ! Merci a tous pour avoir lu ma fiction. Rendez-vous bientôt pour ma nouvelle fiction.

* * *

Après les vacances, Blaine était retourné au lycée encore plus souriant et heureux. Il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre qu'il avait perdu lors de son accident. Wes était vraiment content pour Blaine. Et il était aussi content qu'il ai trouvé Kurt, qu'ils soient ensemble. Les semaines passèrent assez vite jusqu'aux régionales. Blaine n'y participera toujours pas. Le lendemain des régionales ça fera un an que Blaine est aveugle. Un an que sa vie à complètement changé. Et il ne voulait pas remonter sur scène le jour avant. Il avait encore et toujours peur que quelque chose d'autre lui arrive. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Mais il était prêt à chanter pour ses amis et sa mère. Pour ces régionales, les warblers avaient chanter un medley pour Blaine, pour le soutenir après cette première année sans voir. Quant à Kurt, il chanta Perfect de Pink. Une chanson que Blaine aimait beaucoup. Ca lui faisait énormement plaisir que ses amis et son désormais petit-ami, lui rende de tel hommage. Il aurait presque cru être mort pour mériter ça mais non. Il avait des amis génials. Et lorsqu'il entendit le nom des gagnants, ce devait être le seul des warblers à sauter de joie. En effet, ce sont les New Direction qui l'emportèrent. Kurt sauta de joie avec ses amis avant de rejoindre Blaine qui l'attendait en coulisse. Blaine le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Cette année commençait plutôt bien pour Kurt. Et maintenant c'était au tour de Blaine de faire ses preuves. Ce soir là, il avait invité tous les warblers et Kurt pour un show privé. Ils ne savent pas trop en réalité pour quoi ils venaient mais Blaine voulait vraiment pousser la surprise jusqu'au bout. Seul Kurt savait ce qui allait se passer.  
Caroline avait préparé des pizzas maison pour l'occasion. Elle ne savait pas trop non plus ce qui se passerait ce soir. Ils commencèrent la soirée en fêtant la victoire de Kurt et ses amis des New Direction. Puis ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres tandis que Blaine était dans la cuisine entrain de se préparer mentalement. Ce n'était pourtant rien d'extra-ordinnaire ce qu'il allait faire mais demain ça ferait un an qu'il n'a plus chanter devant ses amis qui avaient presque oublié le son de sa voix lorsqu'il chante. Et il voulait absolument que ça soit parfait, d'autant qu'il ne voyait rien et le fait qu'il allait jouer du piano le rendait très nerveux. Vers les coups de 21h, Blaine retourna dans le salon et s'installa derrière le piano. Personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention sauf Kurt. Il se mit à faire un sourire si grand que les warblers et Caroline ne purent s'empêcher de se tourner vers le piano. Blaine pensait à cet instant que l'avantage de ne pas voir, l'empêchait de voir tous les regards posés sur lui, malgré qu'il les sentait sur lui. Le piano était installé de façon à ce que Blaine était face à eux. Il fermit les yeux presque instinctivement et se mit à jouer les premières notes. Wes avait comprit que Blaine était de retour, qu'il était prêt à montrer au monde son talent. Les autres warblers semblaient tous plus étonnés les uns que les autres. Caroline avait presque les larmes aux yeux, tant ça lui faisait plaisir de voir son fils jouer. Et quand elle entendit sa voix, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues. Il chantait Candles. Il voulait chanter cette chanson car c'était la première qu'il avait chanté après son accident et que c'était avec Kurt. Cette fois ci Kurt ne chantait pas avec lui mais il était vraiment fier de Blaine. Les warblers se mirent à chanter en guise de choeurs. Blaine souriait intérieurement. Il était vraiment heureux. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre. Lorsqu'il joua la dernière note, il ouvrit ses paupières mais son salon ne lui était plus complètement noir. Il ne voyait que du flou mais il voyait. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, à dire quoi que ce soir. Son regard était perdu sur ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaitre chacun mais il disinguait leur forme. Il pensa à Kurt. Il se tourna vers lui. Il aperçut un bout de silouhette. Puis il prit peur. Peur de le voir plus nettement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur mais il ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de partir en courant. Il alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il regarda autour de lui et commençait à voir de mieux en mieux. C'était encore flou mais il distinguait quelques couleurs. La porte ne mis pas longtemps à s'ouvrir. Il se tourna et aperçut Wes. Et c'était tellement étrange de pouvoir dire que c'était lui sans qu'il n'est dit un mot.

"-Wes..  
-Blaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Je.. Je..  
-Blaine, calme toi. Vient t'assoir.  
-Non! Wes je sais pas comment... je sais pas pourquoi mais... Je... Pourquoi j'arrive pas à le dire? cria Blaine.  
-Blaine, je comprends rien!  
-Wes mes draps sont bleus.  
-Euh.. Blaine, je m'en fiche un peu là.  
-T'as un bracelet au poignet droit.  
-A quoi tu joues là?  
-Ma mère a une robe rouge!  
-Blaine arrête! Tu commences à me faire peur là.  
-Tu comprends pas Wes?  
-Attends... Comment tu sais que j'ai un bracelet? Je l'ai mis juste avant de venir et je ne te l'ai pas dis et tu ne m'as pas touché le bras...  
-Wes.. Jolly est beige... Je ne le savais même pas. Presque un an que je vis avec ce chien et je ne savais même pas sa couleur...  
-Blaine, t'es entrain de me faire comprendre que tu.. Tu vois?  
-Oui..."

Wes tourna de l'oeil et s'écroula devant Blaine. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escaliers. Blaine se tourna vers la vitre. Il avait trop peur que ça soit Kurt. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi mais il avait peur de le voir. Peur que son histoire avec lui change à cause de ça. C'est ridicule mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. C'était sa mère qui était monté. Elle demanda des explications à Blaine mais il ne répondit rien. Il regardait l'étagère à côté de fenêtre. Il y reconnaissait une photo de lui et son père, une balle de baseball qui appartenait à son père également. Il y avait aussi quelques livres. Il ne se souvenait presque plus avoir tout ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était entrain de retrouver la vue. Comment était-ce possible? SI longtemps après? Wes retrouva ses esprits rapidement. Caroline l'aida à se relever puis il fonça directement sur Blaine. Il lui prit le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Il aperçut alors sa mère. Il la distinguait encore mieux qu'avant. Il ne put s'empêchait de pleurer.

"-Les garçons, vous m'expliquez? demanda Caroline.  
-Blaine! Dis moi que tu ne ments pas!  
-Pourquoi je ferais ça Wes? J'arrive pas à y croire...  
-Et entièrement ou seulement tout flou?  
-Flou mais mieux qu'il y a cinq minutes.  
-Hého! Je suis là! lança Caroline.  
-Madame Anderson, je vous annonce que votre fils a su me dire la couleur de votre robe sans que personne ne lui dise, dit Wes.  
-Qu..Quoi?  
-Maman, je vois à nouveau..."

Sa mére était sur le point de partir comme Wes. Mais elle alla s'assoir sur le lit de Blaine pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire non plus. Wes descendit afin de prévenir les autres. Blaine aurait préféré éviter car il savait que Kurt monterait à la seconde où il saurait. Et lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, son seul réflexe était de se tourner vers la vitre. Caroline se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre laissant place à Kurt. Il s'approcha de Blaine et lui saisit le bras. Blaine reconnut sa douce main. Il n'avait qu'une envie, perdre la vue à nouveau. Il se sentait complètement stupide. Kurt tenta de le tourner vers lui mais Blaine s'y opposa.

"-Blaine?  
-Désolé..  
-C'est vrai ce qu'à dit Wes?  
-Que je vois à nouveau? Oui..  
-Pourquoi tu ne te retournes pas?  
-Je sais pas, j'ai peur et je me sens tellement stupide d'avoir peur...  
-Faut pas, c'est normal. Tu ne m'as jamais vu, tu ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble et ça se trouve je ne te plairais même plus. C'est compréhensible. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Peur que quand tu me vois tu ne veuille plus de moi et que tu me laisses tomber.  
-Je ne ferais jamais ça! Je t'aime Kurt et bien trop pour t'abandonner.  
-Bien, alors retourne toi.  
-Laisse moi quelques minutes pour souffler. Et je ne vois pas encore entièrement. C'est toujours un peu flou mais je vois presque toutes les couleurs, et je distingue assez bien les formes. J'aimerais attendre de voir complètement pour te regarder. C'est bête mais autant que je vois correctement...  
-Comme tu veux. Laisse moi juste te faire un calin."

Kurt s'approcha encore plus de Blaine et entoura son corps avec ses mains. Blaine ne pû s'empêcher de baisser la tête pour regarde les mains qui lui tenait le ventre. Il sourit tout en ayant des larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux et pose ses mains à lui par dessus. Il n'avait qu'une envie de se retourner et de l'embrasser mais il était bloqué, paralysé par cette peur étrange. Kurt déposa un baiser dans son cou et sortit de la chambre. Il retourna chez les warblers ainsi que Caroline. Ils demandèrent tous des nouvelles. Il leur expliqua en deux mots ce que Blaine lui avait dit. Wes était complètement abasourdit. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il se demandait aussi s'il était possible que sa cécité soit dû par sa peur de remonter sur scène. Comme une espèce de carapace pour ne plus le voir monde. Et que maintenant qu'il était enfin prêt à revenir, il voyait de nouveau. Il secoua la tête tant son idée était étrange mais pourquoi pas? Après-tout, d'après les médecins il était sencé retrouvé la vue. Peut-être a-t-il simplement eu un choc traumatique dû à son accident. Il faudra de toute façon qu'il aille chez un ophtalmologue dès lundi. En espérant que sa vue ne disparaisse pas entre temps. Il avait envie de sortir dans la rue et de hurler sa joie mais il était un peu tard pour faire ça. Kurt prit ses affaires et s'en alla sans trop prévenir. Wes le suivit dehors. Il lui expliqua que si Blaine n'était pas prêt à le voir, ça ne servait à rien qu'il reste. Il devait profiter de cette soirée avec ses amis. Wes le prit dans ses bras et le laissa monter dans sa voiture. Kurt lança un regard vers la chambre de Blaine mais il ne vit personne. Il devait sûrement être caché. Il démarra rapidement et s'en alla. Wes retourna à l'intérieur et surpris Blaine dans les escaliers. Ca lui faisait bizarre de croiser réellement son regard. Blaine le regardait et pas juste pour faire bien, non il le regardait vraiment. Wes ne put contenir son large sourire. Blaine s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"-Wes c'est un truc de fou!  
-Je veux bien te croire. Alors, ça fait quoi de voir autre chose que.. Du noir?  
-C'est tellement étrange. J'ai vu pendant 16 ans de ma vie et au lendemain de mes 17 ans je perds la vue. Et il s'est passé un an depuis, à un jour près, et là, retrouvait toutes ses sensations, c'est étrange. Vraiment juste étrange. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais connu ça. J'ai limite envie d'embrasser tout ce que je vois car.. Je le vois! Je sais que ça existe, je sais où c'est. Wes! Je connais même la couleur de mes chaussettes!  
-Blaine.. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi! T'avais tellement retrouvé ta joie de vivre ces derniers temps mais alors là avec ça en plus...  
-Il est parti..?  
-Oui.. Comme tu ne veux pas le voir, il s'est dit qu'il devait partir et que tu viendras le voir quand tu seras prêt.  
-Il doit me prendre pour un fou. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai si peur de le voir...  
-Tu as peut-être peur de le trouver encore plus sexy? Haha.  
-Peut-être, répondit Blaine en souriant."

Ils allèrent dans le salon et tout le monde s'approcha de Blaine pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, comment il allait etc.. Caroline ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire. Elle était tellement sous le choc. Son fils venait de retrouver la vue. Et elle espérait sincèrement que ça définitif. Blaine était heureux de pouvoir voir tous ses amis, voir ce qu'il portait, leur coiffure, la couleur de leurs vêtements. Ca lui avait tellement manqué. Après une heure de discution, il pensa à quelque chose. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le grand miroir présent dans l'entrée. Il ne s'était pas encore regarder dans un miroir. Et il avait quasiment retrouvé la vue. Il voyait plus ou moins net. Il avait du mal à voir net au loin mais ça devrait s'arranger avec le temps. Il ne se reconnut presque pas. Il n'était plus comme avant, ou alors avait-il oublier? Mais il sourit en voyant ses cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffé avec son gel. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait pu faire ce matin là, sans voir ce qu'il faisait. Au moins il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas passé un an coiffé comme un singe. Il regardait ses vêtements, son noeud. Il était si heureux de pouvoir revoir tout ça. Il s'approchait pour bien voir son visage. Il avait un peu changé, il était moins enfantin, plus adulte. Et il aimait ça. Ca le rendait terriblement plus sexy. Il retourna ensuite avec ses amis.

"-Ca fait quoi de se revoir après un an?  
-Bizarre.. Mais tellement plaisir!  
-Ca veut dire plus de gel?  
-J'ai jamais dis ça Wes! Je peux vous abandonner? J'ai quelque chose à faire!  
-De toute façon j'allais pas tarder moi, annonça Jeff.  
-Moi de même! lança Sebastian.  
-Très bien. Par contre si vous pouviez éviter de le répeter partout. Après tout on ne sait pas si c'est définitif hein.. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de pouvoir vous regarder vraiment dans les yeux! C'est trop cool!  
-Tu m'appelleras demain pour me dire d'accord Blaine?  
-Oui Wes! Merci les gars d'avoir étaient là pendant 1 an! Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment remercier mais je crois qu'il est temps! Merci!  
-De rien Blaine! répondirent-ils tous en même temps."

Ils s'en allèrent les uns après les autres et Blaine se retrouva face à sa mère. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer des petits mots d'amour. Il l'a trouvait encore plus belle qu'il y a un an. Elle avait changé de coupe de cheveux, ça lui allait vraiment bien. Il ne resta malheureusement pour elle pas très longtemps. Il lui rappella qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il ne rentrerait surement pas trop tard ou alors il la préviendrait. Il prit son téléphone et ses clefs avant de sortir de la maison. En chemin, il déverouilla son téléphone et fut surpris en voyant la photo. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Ce n'était ni lui, ni Wes, ni sa mère, ni quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, physiquement parlant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais il savait que c'était lui, Kurt. Il était presque déçu de voir cette photo avant de voir l'original. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire car il était encore plus beau qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il avait encore plus hâte d'arriver chez lui car c'était là bas qu'il allait. Il ne voulait pas attendre le lendemain pour voir son petit-ami. Il se mit presque à courir. Et il pouvait vraiment se le permettre aujourd'hui car il voyait. Il voyait les poteaux, les passages piétons, les gens qui marchent. Il était vraiment heureux. Il arriva rapidement chez Kurt. Il voyait enfin sa maison. Elle était jolie. Il souriait comme si c'était la plus belle merveille du monde. Il devait avoir l'air stupide mais il s'en fichait. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Kurt. Blaine tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui. Il le voyait enfin, pour la première fois devant lui. Kurt leva les sourcils aussi haut qu'il pouvait et s'arrêta.

"-Euh.. Blaine? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
-J'avais envie de voir mon petit-ami, j'ai pas le droit?  
-C'est même un devoir!  
-Par contre je suis super déçu...  
-Quoi? De moi? Je le savais, j'aurais jamais dû te..  
-Calme, non pas de toi mais d'avoir déverouiller mon portable avant de venir ici. J'ai vu ta photo et j'aurais tant voulu te voir en face pour la première fois.. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que t'es encore plus beau que je ne me l'imaginais. Kurt t'es parfait!  
-Oh Blaine!"

Il se mit à courir vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait pour la première fois de la soirée. Il était plus qu'heureux. Il avait un petit ami qui l'aimait, le trouvait beau et surtout qui avait retrouvé la vue. Kurt alla vite jeter l'énorme sac poubelle avant de revenir vers Blaine.

"-Tu entres? Je veux que tu vois ma chambre!  
-J'attendais que tu me le demandes."


End file.
